


Let Us Never Speak Of This Again

by aoigensou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Waya ended up cybering with someone he knew irl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Never Speak Of This Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



1\. Shindou Hikaru

"Hey Shindou."

"Oh. Uh, hey Waya."

"What's the matter? You look a little ill."

"Nothing! Nothing. Look I have to go... over there now."

"No, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Were you playing netgo last night?"

"Yeah? So? I play sometimes. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Whatever. Listen though, I have to tell you what happened after a game last night. There was this girl I was playing with, and she and I ended up... you know. Hey, why are you groaning?"

"Because you're making me remember."

"Remember?"

"Ugh. Can I go now?"

"No, explain."

"You really don't want to know."

"Less dodging, more explaining."

"Well GoGurl6969 wasn't actually a girl."

"...Shindou what are you saying."

"I didn't mean to, I was just going to tease you a bit!"

"..."

"But then it started going too far, and I couldn't figure out a good way to tell you without freaking you out."

"Oh my god."

"And then suddenly it was too late."

"Oh. My god."

"So yeah, I'm going to go over there now..."

"I'm so going to kill you for this."

"You have to catch me first!"

 

2\. Nase Asumi

The second thing Waya asked the person on the other end of the computer was if she was really a girl. If he was going to do this, he wanted to at least be prepared. He knew he couldn't trust the other person to be completely truthful, but he figured directness would at least deter Shindou from trying another GoGurl6969 fiasco on him.

When his cyber partner asked him to call her Asumi, he readily agreed. It was a pretty name, after all, and it was better than calling her by her screen name.

Waya was halfway to a decent orgasm, when his memory decided to throw in its two yen. Wasn't Nase's first name Asumi?

He couldn't look her in the eye for a month after that night.

 

3\. Saeki Kouji

They ran into each other outside the room where the Morishita study group met. Saeki flashed him a smile -- more a smirk, really -- and Waya tilted his head in confusion.

"See you inside, Zelda," Saeki said in a low voice, patting Waya's shoulder as he passed him and moved into the room,leaving Waya spluttering and red-faced.

He considered that it was time to stop the whole cybersex thing. It just wasn't working out.

 

4\. Ochi Kousuke

Waya really should have seen it coming. He couldn't help himself, though. It was like an addiction, like gambling. One more spin of the wheel, one more card to reach 21. One more cyber partner to find one that wouldn't leave him scarred for life.

He should have known when his partner was overly concerned with Touya, and winning, and being the best.

It really shouldn't have surprised him.

But the worst part of it all was that Ochi was really really _good_ at cybersex. 

This time he really was going to quit.

 

5\. Isumi Shinichiro

Zelda:> Your play seems really familiar. Do I know you?

I.S.:> You ought to. I told you I was going to play you online tonight. Who do you think this is?

Zelda:> Isumi? Why didn't you say something earlier?

I.S.:> Because I thought you had realized already. You really didn't know? It's not like I was trying to hide or anything.

Zelda:> Well when I play online I don't usually worry about who I'm playing against. Usually.

I.S.:> Oh, I see. Still...

Zelda:> Whatever, don't worry about it.

I.S.:> Mmm.

Zelda:> So.

Zelda:> ...

Zelda:> Wanna cyber?


End file.
